1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for editing information recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic disk, and more particularly to a system for editing units of information, for example, units of field picture information, within a recording surface of a recording medium applied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information recording and/or reproducing systems, such as an electronic still camera, for recording information units, for instance, fields of color video information, in successive recording areas, that is, successive recording tracks allocated on a recording medium, have been developed (see Japanese Published Patent Application, Publication No. 63-1661). In such a system, information units recorded in the successive recording areas may be selectively erased arbitrarily. On the other hand, information units may be skippingly recorded in the recording areas without following a regular order such as from the most outer track (i.e., the first track) to the most inner track (i.e., the n-th track), skipping over certain recording areas, which remain unrecorded. As a result of selectively erasing or skippingly recording information as aforementioned, recorded areas and unrecorded areas are scatteringly located on the information recording medium. If the information recorded areas are scattered on a recording medium applied to such a recording and/or reproducing system, a pickup head means or a reproducing means must skippingly scan the recording areas where information is recorded, for promptly producing the successive information units without noise caused by executing reproduction for the unrecorded areas. Therefore, a driving means for the pickup head means or the reproducing means must be complicated. Further, a means for detecting unrecorded areas, that is, detecting the remaining capacity of the recording medium must be complicated.
On the other hand, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a rotary magnetic disk as the information recording medium has a problem that information recording and/or reproducing characteristics gradually deteriorate from the outer recording tracks to the inner recording tracks because the relative speed of the pickup head means with respect to the rotary magnetic disk is lower at the inner tracks. Thus, in this system, if the information recorded in the inner tracks is once reproduced and recorded in other inner tracks, the quality of information remarkably deteriorates.
Now, video information recording and/or reproducing apparatus adapted to process multiplexed video information inclusive of picture information and supplementary information associated with the picture information, such as the track number, date or any data information, are developing, and particularly standard specification of such apparatus has been proposed as "SPECIFICATION OF STILL VIDEO FLOPPY DISC SYSTEMS" by EIAJ (Electronic Industries Association of Japan). In such a system, it is desired that the supplementary data associated with the picture information may be modified or revised corresponding to the rearrangement of the location of the areas for the picture information to be recorded therein. A system, which is capable of simultaneously rearranging the picture information and modifying the associated data information with both kinds of information maintained in the multiplexed video information form, will be complicated.